The Music of My Heart
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Sometimes even the smallest of person can have the biggest impact on a life. Reinstated to his position, Lucifer now faces his biggest challenge yet, reconciling with his old Choirs. Rebuilding and Healing seems impossible, a dream, until he comes upon a fledgling that changes the entire game for him. But all good things come to an end, don't they? And its only just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**So babies I wanted to formally introduce you to my new baby; Sandalphon. He's my love child right now, so cute and sweet and just loves hanging around giggling at the most random things and sipping at his sippy cup of Ambrosia. Don't let his cuteness full you though he's a little stinker. He's in the arc where Lucifer gets reinstated back in Heaven.**

 **In my canon at least, in Heaven before the fall Lucifer was the Choir Master, seeing as he is the angel of music. Sandalphon is also an angel of music, but also an ambassador of personal growth and ascension. Which really sort of helps him connect with Lucifer in that he is slowly beginning to learn the true meaning of family, and protecting what he loves most above all else.**

 **Sandalphon helps Lucifer slowly come to realize who he is, and remember what he once was.**

 **But backing up here, in this new fic which formally introduces Sandalphon, it also introduces Lucifer's Choirs itself. Lucifer really relates rather well in my opinion to the Archangel Lumiel, who presides over Earth and is credited with being the Morning Star and the Archangel of Light, and in that sense he would have been the head of the sphere of angels that were closely associated with Earth too, mostly from the Second Heaven, but a few others as well. Because, well, in my opinion I don't think that Lucifer really disliked the humans (I mean he did) but more along the lines of what they were capable of in the grand scheme.**

 **I also think that he was very passionate in what he wanted for his brothers and sisters, and though in his eyes his intentions and actions were good, in the eyes of the ones he claimed to do such things for those opinions differ.**

 **I don't want to give away too much, but something to ponder over here, whats the point in going to war to protect something when in the end of that war you're going to lose the very thing you were fighting to protect?**

 **In this, Sandalphon, and the others, really help him find the answer to such a thing.**

 **I hope you like it! I worked super hard to make it sort of maybe flow-ish!**

 **You're going to love Sandalphon, I know it! It's hard not to!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **AN: more notes at the bottom!**_

* * *

 _"Hold my heart, don't let it break like fear_

 _Sometimes a moment feels like a thousand years_

 _God only knows why love is drenched in tears_

 _Maybe that's what makes it love_

 _Maybe that's what makes it love"_

 _~~ 'Heaven Knows', Hillsong United_

* * *

Lucifer wandered around Heaven, it was still very much the same but, at the same time, very different. He stopped in front of the steps that had once been the center of all music for the Heavenly Host.

Where he had taught the choirs to sing.

With a heavy heart, Lucifer stepped up onto the first step, and then the second and then the third. He walked silently, not daring to make a sound on these grounds. The grand courtyard was stained red, bodies littered the ground and he almost had to stop to gag at the sight. The choir angels had always had their own garrison. Large pillars of marble were knocked over on the ground as if they were nothing.

He caught the sight of eyes peeking out at him from behind one of the broken statues. He raised his hands in a peaceful manner, not wanting to startle the little thing any further. He stared up at him even as he drew closer and closer, not moving an inch. Lucifer knelt to the ground, his elbows resting on his knees, looking over at the fledgling angel hiding behind the leg of what once was a statue of a man.

They stared at each other in silence for a long moment.

"Hi."

He wasn't sure as to what he should say, what does one say to someone they are supposed to know? Supposed to remember and yet don't? He stared at him for a long silence filled moment.

"...Hi..."

His voice was still premature and young sounding. Lucifer sat down, he knew that there was most likely other angels hiding out further inside but he would be damned again if he simply left this young thing here simply because he wouldn't talk all that much.

"My names Lucifer, what's your name Little One?"

The child licked his lips, contemplating on whether or not he should tell his name or not. It made his chest hurt that the small angel had so much distrust for his older siblings as to not know whether to tell him his name or keep it to himself instead.

"San-Sandalphon"

Lucifer nodded, noting the child's fascination with the golden cuff on his arm. He reached over to rub at it, his thumb brushing against his personal insignia, twisting it around his arm.

"Sandalphon, huh? That's a powerful name kiddo"

"I'm a powerful angel!"

He chuckled at the child's semi-indignant response. He gently pulled the golden cuff from his arm and set it down in front of him, never removing his eyes from the small child's, but watching carefully and closely. The boy looked up at him shyly at having been caught looking at the shiny arm band.

"Good to know, as am I Little One, as am I."

Slowly but surely the boy reached out and snatched up the shiny cuff. It was huge in his tiny hands and Lucifer watched in mild fascination as he turned it over and over, softly tracing the intricate etchings on the one side.

"Can I call you Sandy?"

The small angels head snapped up at him, looking at him strangely, teeny fingers pausing.

"Only if I can call you Luci."

This time he laughed, and the boy smiled a small smile up at him at the sound. The archangel nodded in approval.

"Its only fair."

Sandy slowly crawled out of his corner, the light illuminating his golden curls, they were covered in dirt and what he assumed but hoped was not blood, some matted down with caked on mud. A large bruise was cast across the right side of his face, dried blood stained the sleeve of his robe, a large gash peeking out from the hole in the sleeve, most likely infected as to how red and puffy it was.

His hands were clenching around the golden cuff, and Lucifer wanted nothing more then to pull the small fledgling into his arms, his grace, and hold him there until he was all better. But any sudden unwarranted moves could have the child retreating back into his corner.

"Where's your caretaker?"

Sandy was looking up at him again, watching him with wide eyes, before looking back down at his cuff and playing with it again.

"She dead..Nomi say she was going to make her better but she never came back"

He nodded, his entire grace twisting at the thought of this tiny thing waiting for his caretaker to come back for him but never returning. He wondered briefly how he knew she was dead, had he found her lifeless body? If so it only made him feel worse. He could not leave one this young on his own. Mind made up he started his next round of questions.

It had been a while since he had raised an angel, the last being Gabriel.

"Do you know me and my brothers?"

The little thing nodded his head, "You guys are big and strong and scary...You and Mic-Mich-Michael used to fight all the time...and then Father punished you...Ga-Gab-Gabriel used to play with us until he got sad...Rap-Raphael is just scary and he likes to yell a lot and he is really mad all the time and he doesn't like us"

Lucifer stared at him in shock, firstly, when had the younger ones stopped calling Him 'Daddy' and started referring to Him as 'Father'? It was equal parts unnerving and shameful that the one thing this small child remembered was all the bad things. He tried to lighten the child's mood a bit by chuckling lightly, softly.

"We are big, and strong, but scary? Me and Micha did fight a lot, didn't we? But we are no longer going to fight Little One, no more. Gabriel is as you remember him, always pulling jokes and pranks and he gets his punishment as he always did. As for Raphael, he was always a bit harder then most, but once you get under that hard shell he's built he is the best friend and brother you could ever have, he loves you guys more then you would ever know"

Sandalphon nodded slowly, hanging onto every word, slowly slinking further out of his corner until he was partially in his lap. Lucifer made no sudden movements, not wanting to spook the child after making this much progress. Sandy looked up at him with large purple eyes.

"He gets hurt?"

"What?"

The shock and confusion was clear as day in his voice.

"You said that Gab-Gabriel gots punished for his jokes and pranks, so he gets hurt?"

He could stop himself this time, as he wrapped his arms around the tiny angel and pulled him into his lap all the way, encircling him in a hug. Sandalphon stilled at the sudden movement but made no move to retreat, not that he could if he wanted. Lucifer wrapped him tightly in his arms.

"Of course not! We could never hurt him, just as we could not hurt you guys, not intentionally anyway. Oh no, we have our own way of ensuring our revenge for his tricks. Don't you worry."

"How?"

The curiosity in the child's voice made him smile more, leaning down as if to share a secret with him, Lucifer whispered in the boy's ear.

"I doubt Gabe is the only one I know with such a ticklish tummy."

Sandalphon giggled lightly and the Morning Star smiled at the sound. Leaning back, pulling the child with him as he had yet to unravel him from his embrace, he hummed thoughtfully. He felt it as the small angel melted back into his chest comfortably, trusting, and the smile that played at his lips spoke more then words could at the moment.

"I can't very well leave one as young as you on their own devices, I just can't do that, Little One, would you want to come stay with me and my brothers?"

"It ok?"

He nodded, making to stand up, "They would love to meet you!"

Sandalphon looked nervous for a moment, "Will you be there?"

"Of course I would, where else might I be?"

The small angel nodded slowly, wrapping his arms around his neck lightly. Lucifer balanced him on one arm rather easily as he pushed himself fully up off the ground, took one final look in the Choir Pavilion, and turned back towards the door. He would return for the others, he vowed, but after he got this little one looked after. He frowned slightly at the light weight of the tiny fledgling.

"We have to fatten you up, you are nothing but skin and bones!"

The boy giggled again and he smiled, the true music of Heaven, a child's laughter.

Michael had greeted him when he had returned that night with Sandalphon lightly snoozing on his shoulder. He took one look at the little angel before turning towards his brother with waiting questions ready to fire.

"Who is this?"

His voice was soft, as he was trying to not wake the clearly exhausted fledgling, but his tries were for naught. Sandy lifted his head quickly and he whimpered at noticing the larger angel in front of them, tiny fingers digging into Lucifer's shoulder enough to make him huff softly. He cradled the back of the youth's head with his large hand softly, offering at least a bit of comfort to the small child.

"This is Sandalphon _(he has no one left)_ he's gonna stay with us"

Michael caught his unspoken message and nodded his head softly, smiling gently at the small angel trying to hide in Lucifer's arm. He reached out a hand, ignoring the flinch the child made, and softly caressed his cheek.

"Welcome Home then Small One, I am Michael, but you may call me Mikey or Micha, everyone else around here does."

Sandy didn't say anything in response, but he did nod a bit as he pushed himself closer to Lucifer, something was better then nothing he supposed. Looking back up at his brother, Michael had more questions.

"Are you going to bathe him?"

Lucifer nodded, hiking the kid up high on his hip, not that it was an issue where he was as he was so lite.

"Absolutely, he needs it. Is Raphael around? I want him to look the little guy over before he's put to bed."

Michael nodded, gently rubbing the child's cheek one more time with his thumb before retracting his hand.

"I saw him around here not too long ago, check his rooms he might be there, do get the fledgling something to eat before bed though, he's way too thin."

Lucifer nodded in agreement, thanking his brother and bidding him a good night as he walked further into their home, down to the wash room. The door was cracked signalling that either someone had forgotten to open the door after use or someone was still inside. Sandalphon was curious now, wide awake, watching as Lucifer reached out and pushed the door open.

The bath itself was huge, it could easily fit all four archangels at the same time. The water was already running and someone was reclining back on the other side. Different colored water was spilling from each faucet, surrounding the swimming pool sized tub, filling it with warm bubbly water. It was quite in there, despite the sound of running water, and the warm water was warming the air to match it.

Lucifer walked along the side of the tub until he came to stand beside the person relaxing in the steaming water. Sandalphon peered down at them shyly.

"And this lump here is your big brother Gabriel, you said he used to play with you guys, remember?"

The child nodded, shrinking back shyly when the aforementioned archangel chuckled at them.

"I'm not a lump...Whose this little guy? I feel like I recognize you!"

Gabriel had opened his whiskey colored eyes at his big brother's voice, turning to look at him. Imagine his surprise when he saw his brother holding a small baby angel on his hip. He was gazing at the small angel thoughtfully, clearly recognizing him and now trying to place a name to his face.

"Sariel, no, Samael, no, Saraqiel, no"

Sandy seemingly shrunk even further into the Morning Star's shoulder, "San-Sandalphon"

Gabriel's eyes lit up with recognition and joy, "Sandy!"

He stood from the warm water, soap and bubbles dripping down his form. The water circled around his waist, but you could still see the hints of trunks under the water. The smile on his face signified that he did in fact remember this particular fledgling.

"I'm so happy to see you kiddo! You're okay? And Luci got you! Man your gonna love that cause he's the best! He's so cute Brother, you should hear his giggles when you munch on his little toes, cutest thing ever, and his tummy! Man, Dad sure knows how to make 'em!"

Lucifer gave the tiny angel a sideways glance, "Is that so?"

Sandy couldn't help himself and giggled, his little tiny toes curling up unconsciously, shrinking away again.

Gabriel smiled, sitting back down, giving the small angel a playful look of warning, "Careful with this one kiddo, he's merciless!"

The older archangel chuckled, "You would know Little Brother, you would know. And how was your visit with Raphael?"

The messenger grumbled, sparing the baby angel another glance, "Scratch that bucko, him and Raph, absolutely merciless."

Lucifer laughed this time, whole and hearty, bending down slightly to set the boy on his own feet, or try to set the boy on his own feet. Sandalphon whined in pitiful fear at the thought of being separated from him and clung onto his robe with his entire might. Gabriel was silent, watching them sadly in the pool tub. Lucifer let out a surprised yelp at the strength such a small thing retained as he was pulled back down when he made to stand back up, deciding it easier to kneel down, he stared into those watering purple eyes.

"What's wrong Sandy?"

"Don' leave"

Lucifer froze in his spot, staring at the little boy.

"I'm not gonna leave you kiddo, I just need to put you down so I can get out of my own robes and grab some kiddo safe soap so I can wash you, I wouldn't leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The boy nodded and let go of him, taking a small step back. He may have physically let him go but he was still staring at him as he did what he said he was going to do. Once he had gotten them some extra fluffy towels, the kiddo soap as he had said he was getting, and some toys (kiddo was a kiddo and he would be disappointed in himself if he did not allow the child to play in the bubbles-Dad knows Gabriel did and he hadn't actually been a child in a very long time) he had returned to his new charges side.

"Alright bucko, I'm gonna get in first and then me and Gabe will help you in, okay?"

The boy nodded slowly, and Lucifer moved slightly to climb into the large tub. Water circled around his waist, circling up towards his stomach, and him and Gabriel both stood to help guide him down. His tiny hands were enveloped in their large hands as he cautiously stepped down on the stoop Gabriel had been seated on. The messenger held his hand as he sat back down and pulled the kid down into his lap.

"Despite what they try to tell you kiddo, I'm the fun one."

Lucifer chuckled as he handed the toddler the toys he had grabbed, both archangels smiling softly as the small child began playing with the boats. Gabriel kept him thoroughly distracted as Lucifer went about cleaning him up, catching his attention when he went to clean out the nasty looking wound on his small arm, starting a mini splash war. The older archangel only got splashed in the face approximately seven times and each time he threatened them with unending payback. Cleaning the child's golden curls had been surprisingly easy, there was a cut that was revealed on his forehead but it didn't look too bad.

By the time they finally got all the mud, dirt, and blood off of him the child was practically falling asleep against Gabriel's chest. Lucifer thanked him silently, but the messenger didn't mind at all, he loved the younger ones, especially the small children like Sandy. The Morning Star jumped from the tub reaching for a towel to wrap around his waist and another to swaddle the child in. Gabriel passed him up gently, smiling slightly at the sleepy murmurs the boy let go as he did.

"Welcome Home Kiddo."

The two left Gabriel in the wash room and walked through another door. Inside this room was a large fluffy soft looking bed that Sandalphon wanted to sleep in. Lucifer smiled knowingly as he rummaged through his closet in search of the old fledgling robes that the archangels always kept in their wardrobes for when the tiny angels came to visit them.

He pulled the bottom half of one of his robes on, and the small fledgling robe on Sandalphon, before gathering the young angel back up into his arms intending to take him down to Raphael's rooms. The small child wrapped his arms around his neck and laid his head sleepily down on his shoulder. He didn't mind though, and rubbed at his small back softly, slowly walking down the hall towards the Healer's rooms.

The healer was writing something in one of his many journals, Ramiel sound asleep among the blankets on his bed, still not up to the expectations of the healer, at least that's what he told everyone, they all assumed it was because he had grown a soft spot for the small lavender haired child, when he entered the room. He looked up to tell who ever it was to keep it down, but like his other brothers before him, froze when he spotted the young toddler lightly snoozing on his brothers shoulder.

"Brother, to what do I owe the visit? And who might this be?"

Sandy mumbled at the soft tone, not used to not hearing this particular angel not yelling at them, but like them all Raphael had changed and for the better. He whined when Luci held his wounded arm up slightly for the healer to see, Raphael eyebrows met it concern.

"What happened to him?"

"This is Sandalphon, our new charge much as I suspect Rami over there to be, as for his arm, I am not sure, he will not tell me."

Raphael nodded, patting the child's head softly, comfortingly, as he moved to one of the cabinets on the far wall. Reaching in he pulled out a small jar and needle with thread. Lucifer looked at the needle and frowned.

"Are you sure? Won't that wake him up though?"

The healer nodded slightly, "It will not heal properly on its own, do not fear though, he needs rest, I will put him in a deep slumber, he won't feel a thing."

Lucifer nodded slowly, lightly hushing the small fledgling when Raphael placed a gentle hand on his back, wrapping him in his healing grace. He mumbled, opening his sleepy eyes, and blinked a few times to try and clear his vision.

"Its alright Small One, your okay, just close your eyes now, that its, rest now."

Sandalphon nodded sleeping, snuggling back into Lucifer's bare shoulder. The Morning Star smiled lightly at the feeling of tiny fingers grasping gently at his skin. Sandalphon was a lite weight (he still would be when they fattened him up a bit and got some good food into his tiny belly, but not as lite as he was now) that he did not mind carrying.

After everything he had done and he had helped do to the young ones, it was the least he could do. The fact that he trusted him enough to carry him as such only made him thank their Father more. Cradling him like a small babe, he sat on the edge of Raphael's desk as the healer began threading the needle. He frowned slightly taking in the child's thin appearance and looked up at his older brother in confusion.

"Why is he so thin? This is not healthy."

Lucifer nodded, brushing stray curls away from the childlike face.

"He is another victim of our war."

"The youngest I've seen yet, how old is he? He can't be more then a few centuries old at the most."

The Morning Star nodded softly, watching with careful eyes as his brother slowly sewed the gash closed. He was done with it before they knew it and Lucifer was pushing himself up off the desk. Thanking his brother and bidding him a good night, he walked through the door just as Ramiel awoke and whined about not feeling well.

He gently set the small fledgling down on his large bed, turning to close the door behind him. Sandalphon cuddled into his pillow, refusing to move once he was comfortable. Lucifer chuckled indulgently at the child and instead lifted him up only slightly and slid in underneath him. Sandy snuggled into his chest, sighing in content, before falling back into the deep sleep Raphael had placed on him.

Pressing a gentle kiss to the child's temple, he knew that things would get better, and it would start with this little guy.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, honestly, I really hope you did! Things are going to get a bit more serious from here, I swear it, stuffs going to go down!**

 **I did want to let you know that while it focuses on the angels, particularly the relationships and the rebuilding between the Archangels and Lucifer and his Choirs, we are going to still see some familiar faces of the non angelic variety and some of the primordial cosmic sorts as well, because as I said things are going to get a bit serious.**

 **Also, in case you were wondering, and if not and are so tired of the authors notes thank you so much for continuing this far, there are a few sounds tracks that really inspired this one and some up coming fics that haven't been completely completed yet, BEN HUR (the recent film soundtrack) and The Shack soundtrack. Very inspirational and amazing soundtracks, definitely recommend them.**

 **ALSO (last also I promise!), if your into OC's that aren't too OOC, and well written plot with great characterizations of all our favorite archangels and on point plot twists and turns, then I definitely recommend _'_ Light of Mine' by Telentropy X (included a link at the bottom), its amazing and so well written and leaves you asking more questions then you had at the beginning, she is soooo good and I love her fic. Her characters are written with originality but aren't so much that they seem OOC and she captures them perfectly. Plot is, as I've already said, sooo on point. So many twists and turns and only 8 chapters in and it makes me check to see if she's updated because it is that good! Her OC is so cute and super well written, not too much or too little, and serves to the plot instead of merely being a 'mary sue' character. Definitely a good read and recommend it a thousand times over! **

**And thats that, so thank you for listening to my rambling and putting up with my craziness! You da bestest!**

 **'Light of Mine'** _ **by Telentropy X : (**_ s/12615435/1/Light-of-Mine **_)_**

 **Archangel Lumiel : (** /aa_pages/correspondences/angel_planet/archangel_ **)**


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke the next morning, that warm weight upon his chest that he had fallen asleep to was missing, it took him a few moments to come to the full conclusion as to what that meant and when he finally did he sat up fast, blankets pooling around his waist.

"Sandalphon?"

Ice blue eyes looked around for the little boy. Concern built within him when he didn't first spot the child, and then there was movement and he was drawn straight to it, there in the far corner, hiding behind his cloak as best as he could was his new little buddy.

"Sandy what are you doing over there?"

Lucifer threw the blankets aside and stepped out of bed, slowly lowering himself to his knees, sighing as the little boy whimpered at him. He should have known this wasn't going to be so simple. The fledglings had seen some horrible things, been through some terrible times, more then they had in thousands of years.

"Boom?"

"Boom? What's boom?"

As if on cue there was a beat of thunder, Lucifer tilted his head slightly, watching as Sandalphin whined and curled up even more.

"Are you scared of the thunder?"

He nodded and curled in tighter as if that was still possible at this point. Lucifer sighed deeply and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"What scares you about the thunder?"

Small sniffles, "Loud and fightin and bad!"

Gabriel had once told them that their constant fighting sounded like a crashing storm, their two opposing graces clashing together in the most dangerous way possible, the loudest way possible. Well now he felt bad.

"Little one, do you think that the thunder means that someone is fighting?"

Nod.

"Oh little Sandy, come here, I promise that there is no fighting. Not anymore. Never again."

Sandalphon sniffled again and looked up at him, wiping at his little eyes, "Really?"

"I promised didn't I? No more, that's just your brother Ramiel being a little pest."

He held his hands out kindly waiting and watching as the little angel examined him for signs of trickery and when he spotted none he crawled forward into those awaiting arms. Lucifer scooped him up and hugged him close for just a moment. Sandalphon curled around him and he stood, arm under his bottom, and he poked at his little belly until he giggled.

"Theres that sweet giggle from last night. How about we go get some breakfast? I think Mike was going to make pancakes."

Sandalphon nodded, "Cakes!"

Lucifer chuckled bouncing him on his arm playfully, "Well then lets get a move on before Gabe eats them all!"

It wasn't often that Michael threw on the chefs hat and prepared meals, something of which he had once done with a passion, but thing were most certainly changing and for the better. Lucifer threw on a top and a top onto his new little buddy and they both made their way down the hall to the kitchen.

Gabriel and Raphael were already there, one devouring a plate of hot cakes and the other a steaming cup of an ambrosia and coffee mix. Michael's humming to himself behind the counter, back relaxed and it takes a moment to realize that he's swaying side to side to whatever tune has captured his thoughts.

"Looking good Mike, purple is such a good color on you!"

His brother never turns around to look at his grinning face but a spatula is pointed back at him in playful warning, "If you didn't have that fledgling on your arm."

Lucifer sticks his tongue out and Sandalphn giggles at it when Michael turns to grab the syrup when Gabriel noticeably reaches for it, "And thats enough syrup for you little brother."

At the mention of the fledgling they turn to greet him, Sandalphon ducks into the archangel's shoulder at the attentions, and they smile at it. Raphael huffs when another small angel appears in his lap and he adjusts himself accordingly to accomodate the fledgling. Lucifer takes the empty seat beside the Healer and reaches over to bump him playfully with his elbow.

"And you, thunder boy, calm it down a notch."

Ramiel giggled and nodded, reaching for his own guardians steaming up, Raphael doesn't look up from the file he's reading and notating but lifts the mug out of the little ones reach. They repeat this at least another three times before Michael turns and deposits a sippy cup in front of the long haired fledgling. Ramiel is taken by its appearance and goes for it instead of Raphael's coffee ambrosia.

"And for him. He grace is much too weak. I want him to drink more ambrosia, at least three cups a day until said otherwise."

Sandalphon shrunk into Lucifer's chest as a sippy cup was placed in front of him, Michael made a face at his lack of taking it up and touched a finger to it, "I was never a fan of cold ambrosia either."

Lucifer lifted the sippy cup up and held it to the little ones lips, "Here try it, I promise you'll like it."

The little angel took it tentatively and took a sip his face lightened up and they chuckled softly as he drank it up happily, a seeming endless cup full.

"And for you little brother, need to fatten you up too."

Gabriel and Raphael snorted at his afronted look but he took to the plate set infront of him like Sandalphon had taken to his warm ambrosia, in fact, he gave a soft giggle at Michael's playful glare. The Morningstar smiled and held up a fork of hotcake, he took to that just as fast as he'd taken to his sweet drink.

Ambrosia had once been a staple, the fledglings drank it to strengthen their weak but growing graces and the warriors that came in after battle to heal again, but then the war happened. Ambrosia had been taken from the public and only given to the extremely injured and the well off in the class system.

Sandalphon had not been either of those two types.

He'd only ever had it once, as far as he can remember, and he loved it. It as his new favorite thing.

That and hotcakes.

Those were yummy too.

"So, brothers, little ones, what is the plan for today?"

Gabriel pushed aside the plate of fruits passed to him and leaned forward onto his elbows, "Well my tower needs to be cleaned out and apparently theres a whole flock of new messenger fledglings that need taught to do what we messengers do best,fly."

Raphael hummed, "I need to go through the ranks and refile my notes."

The little one giggled as he finally got a sip from the distracted Healers mug, "And perhaps show this little bug what happens to fledglings who do things they are not supposed to do, like drink from my mug."

Ramiel giggled and kissed his nose cutely.

"You are lucky I am fond of you."

Lucifer finished off his last bite and rubbed a hand down the back of his content fledgling's back smiling when he looked up around his red sippy cup, and poked his little nose playfully.

"I need to see whats left of my choirs and start to rebuild."

"And what of the little one? Do you intend to take him with you?"

Sandalphon watched him with wide violet eyes waiting to see what his plans were regarding him this afternoon, to see if he planned on backing out of his promise.

"Yes, I think it would do them all some good, for him to get back out there and the others to see he is alright."

He poked his little nose again, "And you can bring your cuppy too."

Michael smiled at the little one and brushed a knuckle against his chin, "I will see you all at lunch."

Raphael and Gabriel laughed when Michael through a towel at Lucifer's retreating back as the blonde made a comment about Mother Michael looking good in an aprin.

Lucifer looked down at the feeling of little fingers grasping at his leg, and he smiled setting a hand on the wild blonde curls, caressing the back of his head fondly, "You're alright. I'll be right here."

Sandalphon nodded around his sippy cup, he had yet to put it down, though Lucifer had replaced the Ambrosia with juice some time ago. Ambrosia was good for the fledglings growing grace but too much was still harmful even for them.

He gave a little nod and latched onto his robes instead.

"Shall we?"

He waited until he gained another nod to move forward, taking the little hand in his own, they stepped forward together into the abyss that was the Choirs temples.


	3. Chapter 3

Their foot steps echoed off the walls as they walked into the large marble entrance, little Sandalphon finally pulled his sippy cup away from his mouth and turned slightly to look at something to his left, as Lucifer was distracted by something on his right.

He tugged on the archangels hand and he turned sharply at the call for attention.

"Yes little one?", he followed the little finger as it pointed across the way, "What is it?"

Sandalphon tugged him again and pointed, "There."

Upon closer inspection he did in fact notice the strange sillouette hiding behind a column, a sillouette with a noticeable addition of wings.

"Good eye kiddo!", he straightened and stepped forward, "Hey? Over there?"

The shadow moved and a head of braids poked above the top to get a better look at who was calling out, he saw the eyes widden and they turned tail to run, but not after Lucifer had already seen enough of them to know who he was looking at.

"Yabbashael!"

Their shoulders stiffened slightly but still they made to escape, he sighed heavily and scooped Sandalphon up, "Hang onto your cuppy!"

They made chase as the other angel took off in the other direction running down halls and corridors littered with rubble and debris. It was a sad sight, one that would break hearts if they stopped a moment to observe it, but they didnt have that luxury at the moment.

Sandalphon held on tight as he could and clutched his cuppy to his chest, already back at it again happily drinking away at the juice.

Rounding the corner, the Morningstar tired of chasing like cat and mouse, he extended his grace and flung his hand out.

"Not so fast!"

The other angel, Yabbashael, froze mid run as if his life had been put on an actual pause. Not that he hadn't tried to move, the strain on his face obvious and his muscles strained, but he was stuck until the archangel let him go again.

Lucifer stopped beside him, setting Sandalphon down to his feet, and doubled over to catch his breath. The fledgling giggled around his sippy cup at his exhausten. The archangel poked his belly playfully.

"Watch it you rascal."

Straightening back up he grimaced as his back cracked and turned his attention back towards his captured sibling.

"Yabba, that was not cool, I'm not as young as I used to be."

Sandy giggled again at that and he smiled at him for a moment.

"Let me go."

"Oh so he speaks, let me see you,", He remembered Yabbashael. Once upon a time he'd been a little runt of a trouble maker. Always chattering, and quite the class clown. But now looking at him.."What's happened to you little brother?"

Yabbashael snarled, "Your rebellion is whats happened. You ruined everything!"

"Everything I did was for you, for all of you, you were too-"

"Don't you dare say I was too young! We were fine with what we had! We had our brothers! Our choir Master!"

"I did it to protect you! To protect us!"

"What was the point of protecting us if you're going to lose us in the process? We didn't need protecting. We needed you."

Lucifer eyed him carefully and waved a hand, letting his grace fade, releasing him at once. Sandalphon made a small noise around his cuppy and tugged at his robe as if to say he was there and all was cool.

Yabbashael didn't move even though he could, he adjusted himself but didn't turn to run away, "I know I was not always there, but I am here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

He didn't duck away as he reached up a hand for his wings, he didnt step back but the appendages did quiver under his touch despite how soft it may have been, Lucifer took it as it was and smiled down at the younger man.

"You need healed."

"We need _you_."

Sandalphon reached out and tugged on Yabbashael's robes until the other angel kneeled down for him, pulling his cup aside he leaned up to whisper into his Choir brothers ear. Lucifer stood by as they shared the moment, and Yabba pulled back with a nod, Sandy settling back against the archangel's leg.

The elder looked up, "He thinks highly of you. He says you have been kind to him. He is one of our youngest."

"He has taught even me, he shows kindness that most can't or won't."

Yabbashael stood, lifting his chin slightly, "He says you have given him ambrosia, he likes it."

That stole a chuckle from him, "You want more, don't you?"

Their fledgling nodded and lifted his sippy cup above his head expectantly, the archangel smiled at him indulgantly and tapped a finger to the side of the red child's cup, smiling even still when he pulled it back down to his mouth and began anew.

"He vouches for you, your heart is in the right place, your mind back to where it needs to be again."

Lucifer goes still for a moment when he's overcome by the other, arms around his neck tightly as he hugs him. It only takes him a moment to wrap his arms around his once student, and they sway, silent for the longest moment.

"You were all we ever needed", he whispers into his ear, "We missed you more then anything."

Yabba pulls away and they share a similar smile, "It is good to have back to where you belong again brother mine."

"It is good to be back. I missed this place. Missed all of you", his hand curls around the younger angel's cheek, "Go see the healers, please?"

It's not a command but rather a request, a suggestion, a question, and it doesn't go unnoticed by Yabbashael either as he smiles and bows his head in consent to the 'suggestion'.

Sandalphon waves as his brother goes to visit Raphael and the Healers, on his 'own' terms instead of the will of the archangel (though they both knew that no matter what he would have ended up there in the long run).

Lucifer swung his little arm and Sandalphon looked up at him with wide eyes, "You only said nice things about me so I'd give you more Ambrosia, didn't you?"

The giggle was the only answer he needed.

Shaking his head he scooped the little angel back up, settling him on his left arm, he bounced him softly, "I thought so. It worked though, didn't it?"

Sandalphon smiled and pulled the cup away to kiss his cheek.

"Now how can I say no to that? You play a hard game kiddo, and you know how to play those cards to win, don't you?"

There was no verbal reply, the sippy cup was pulled back into his mouth, but the smile he gained from such a question was again, the only answer he needed.

And on that note, they continued on.


	4. Chapter 4

**cutecookielove:Thank you so much! They are so cute to write! Sandy is such a cutie and Luci is such a push over for him too! Oh most definitely! Luci takes his job as choir master very serious and really cares for his choir angels! Most definitely going to see them interact more!**

 **Robin0203: Isn't it though! Yabba is in so much trouble! Raph is on the case now though! He's going to ensure that the troublesome little angel gets his check up. One way or another!**

* * *

Sandalphon hung from his shoulder, sippy cup close to slipping from his fingers, sound asleep on his big brothers shoulder. Lucifer smiled down at him and snagged up the handled cup just as it slipped from little fingers and a second before it fell to the floor. He tucked in around in his belt and moved on.

 _'Raphie? Brother dear?'_

 _ **'What? I'm busy.'**_

 _'Tone_ _little brother, tone. I have a favor to ask you.'_

 _ **'Yes?'**_

 _'There is a young one I sent in your direction. Let me know when he arrives?'_

 _ **'Of course.'**_

 _'Thanks brooo!'_

He felt more then heard Rapheal roll his eyes in exasperation. He adjusted his hold on his little fledgling and stepped over the ruble of a broken wall. Lucifer gave a sad hum at the sight of crumpled hymm books.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he could remember the sight of young angels running through here, carrying those books proudly and happily, smiling and laughing as they ran to their classes trying not to be late. The few that had managed to make it to his own personal classes, running through the door under his arm as he threatened to close it on their late little bottoms, but they all know he doesn't mean anything to it.

It's all in good humor.

Lucifer smiles faintly as he bends to pick up the book and shakes the dust off.

His head snaps up at the sound of a rustle and turns. Eyes stare at him, matching in color, and the two bodies freeze in shock at being caught.

"Furfurh? Furlac?"

They exchange looks and inch back but he thrusts a hand out to stop them, he can't very well make chase with Sandalphon sleeping soundly on his shoulder. They snarl and grimace as they find themselves frozen on the spot.

"Not so fast now, wouldn't want to wake the fledgling, would you?"

The two turned and glared at him from behind their safety of a statue but went silent as they did not want to wake the fledgling he carried sleeping on his shoulder. Just as Yabba had, they seemingly knew Sandalphon as well, and had spoken to Yabbashael before he'd gotten to them.

Speaking of, the little one murmured and pulled his thumb up into his mouth, sucking on it softly.

Lucifer smiled at the sight.

"Now see that? That's why I love fledglings so much."

Someone snorted, "Funny way of showing it."

He frowned and looked back to his captured younger siblings, they'd finally stopped trying to escape his grace hold and just stood there, one with arms crossed and the other looking murderous and _sad_.

Yabbashael had indeed found them first, and he'd told them much, they couldn't say much of their opinions as they believed in the benefit of the doubt and Sandalphon had vouched for him. A voucher was a voucher no matter who it came from nor what age they may be.

"Let us go."

"Are you going to try and run again?"

"No?"

Lucifer gave them both a look, but holding them like that wasn't going to do him any favors nor get him any points, so he did as was requested and lifted his grace away. They shifted and for a moment he was sure they were going to turn wing and run.

"For what its worth I _am_ happy to see you two."

They deflated slightly, knowing when he was being sincere and when not, and he meant it.

"We missed you too."

And they meant it too, he could tell, and he smiled because of it.

"I won't keep you, but please promise you'll go see the healers", Furfurh nodded and took off in the other direction while his twin sister stayed behind. Furlac regarded him silently, her eyes taking him in for all he was, and she stepped forward to hug him.

Lucifer was stunned into momentary stillness for a moment before he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her in tighter, closer, and buried his face into her soft midnight colored hair, they stood like that for a long while just savoring the moment before she pulled away.

He leaned down slightly as she leaned up to peck his cheek softly and whisper a quick, _"I missed you."_ , and run after her brother. He smiled and adjusted Sandalphon again.

"How about we call it a day little guy?"

...

Lucifer dropped Sandalphon off in his room, tucking him into bed, as he made his way to the 'living room', cracking the door behind him and sippy cup of Ambrosia full and ever warm on the side table for him to reach for when he woke and wanted it back again.

Michael handed him a cup of tea and he made a face at it, " _Mike_ , my second set of wings have long since grown in. I think I can handle some coffee."

The Messenger elbowed him in the side and Lucifer spared him a look, "Thats what I said."

The eldest among them gave the both of them a pointed look, "Do not think either of you _aren't_ too old for me to put down for a nap. You'll drink the tea or you won't get anything."

Lucifer took a sip and made a face.

"And if you even think about changing it,-" " _Mike!"_

Not in front of the fledgling, Ramiel had since climbed up into Raphael's lap and taken a sip from his own tea. Personally, he didn't mind it, he enjoyed a nice cup of steaming tea.

Michael made eye contact with him and smirked, Lucifer shivered, and he wasn't cold.

 _'You won't have to worry about them hearing, they'd see, the great and mighty archangel Lucifer rolling in the grass of the garden like a little fledgling. A sight to see.'_

He shivered again, because he knew from experience that Michael meant such things too, they weren't simply said for shock value. Lucifer noticeably took a sip from his mug of tea and smiled up at his older brother.

Michael rolled his eyes and pat his head as he turned around returning to what he had been doing. Ramiel giggled as Lucifer and Gabriel made silly faces at him and pulled his big brothers robes over his face, peeking out at them with a large smile full of childlike giggles, eyes bright with playful amusement. Raphael huffed when a little elbow plowed into his stomach, and softly caught it as it came back for a second time, he didn't say anything about it and pulled his smock down from the table to cover the fledgling as to stop his assaults. Ramiel did as he'd wanted, and pulled the smock up to cover his face from his big brothers silly faces.

There was a rustle and a soft whine from the other side of the room and they all turned to see what the commotion was. Sandalphon was in the doorway, sippy in one hand, the other rubbing his little eyes with the fist of the other.

"Sandy?"

"You lef'!"

Lucifer's eyebrows met in confusion and concern, "You were sleeping little one. I put you in bed so you could nap comfortably."

Sandalphon whined again and stomped his little foot, clearly not liking the answer he was given to why he had been left in bed all by himself, he didn't want to be alone. He was always alone _. The others were mean to him cause he was so small and Luci was nice to him and he didn't want to be alone anymore!_

The Archangel narrowed his eyes slightly at the slight tantrum and leaned back in his chair, beckoning the fledgling over with his hands, Sandalphon sniffled and rubbed at his eyes again scurrying from the doorway to climb up into his big brothers lap. The older angel adjusted himself slightly to accomadate his being there now, and wrapped his arms around the small little angel, Sandalphon nuzzled into his chest. Raphael looked up from the files he had been looking over, having taken interest in the Prisoners and their more then coincidental injuries, and watched the little one for a long moment.

"That's enough ambrosia for now."

He nodded at Lucifer and the elder nodded, gently taking the sippy cup from the fledgling much to his protest, Sandalphon whined again not wanting his cuppy taken away and hit a little fist against his big brothers chest. Michael hummed from his place in front of the stove and oven and turned depositing a small mug of warm cocoa in front of him.

"Here little one, why don't you have some cocoa instead, not as good as your ambrosia I'm sure but a close second."

When the little one looked up to see Gabriel pout at Michael, and the older Archangel rub his head fondly, "Why does he get some of your hot chocolate!"

"Because he's my favorite."

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him, Sandalphon giggled softly, "Lucky kiddo, Micha makes the best cocoa ever!"

Sandalphon looked up at the Morningstar curiously, the elder smiled down at him and held the warm mug up for him to take a sip. Sandalphon did and all else was forgotten. He took another drink and they chuckled at his face when his eyes widened in wonder.

"Are you still mad at me little one?"

He shook his head and watched his new favorite drink closely as Lucifer unscrewed the lid to his cuppy and poured it from the mug to the child safe cup and screwed the lid back on. Sandalphon took up the cup again and didn't want to put it down again. Lucifer rubbed a hand down the back of the little ones head and turned back up to continue his conversation with Gabriel. Sandalphon and Ramiel giggled at each other and slowly crawled from their guardians laps and under the table.

Michael set out a bowl of noodles and sauce on the table, smiling down at the two little ones under the table fondly, listening in to the conversation only half interested. He added his own input every couple of words or so but otherwise focused on what he was doing at the stove and the counter next to it.

"I think they're up to mischeif under there."

Raphael and Lucifer looked up at the same time, one setting aside their files, and exchanged looks before ducking down to peer under the table at the two fledglings. Sandalphon smiled up at him and he smiled in return, quicking his head slightly to the side.

"Are you causing trouble under there little one?"

He giggled, "No silly!"

"Oh, I'm silly?"

Ramiel giggled as he was scooped up into Raphael's lap and the Healer whispered in his ear what would happen if he tried to play another 'joke' on him. Sandalphon giggled at his older brother when he wiggled his fingers at him in warning.

"I'll show you silly, little Sandy, all the way from your toes to your little tummy."

"Not until after supper and bath time you won't," Lucifer yelped when his older brother smacked the back of his head with the oven mit. It was funny because he used oven mits.

He scooped the fledgling up into his lap as Michael finished with his cooking and came to stand beside him to serve the meal, four plates, and two kiddy bowls of plain noodles because little ones were picky picky things.

Ramiel curled into his brothers smock and picked at his noodles, eating a few every couple minutes of picking at them, Raphael tapped his fingers with his fork. Ramiel looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Eat half of it little one. You are still much too thin."

He nodded and stuck another noodle in his mouth. Munching on it around his little fingers.

Sandalphon poked at his noodles too, watching how his beloved Luci spun them up on his fork and took a bite as he continued his conversation with Gabriel and Michael. He tried to copy him with his little kiddy fork and tugged on the elders robe when it didn't work. Lucifer froze mid bite and looked down at the fledgling, "Yes little one?"

The mini blonde pointed at his fork and he turned to look at it, then smiled, "You want to eat like me?"

He chuckled at the nod he got in return.

Sandy smiled when the fork Lucifer had been about to take a bite from was held down to him instead and he took the bite. He made a face at the sauce but other wise it was yummy.

"You want me to show you how to do it?"

...

"Raph I meant to ask you earlier," Lucifer looked up from his little charges sweet little sleepy self still smiling softly, "Did you manage to fit in Yabbashael for a check up today?"

Raphael looked up him, taking that moment to turn the page in the story book he was reading to Ramiel and Sandalphon, "Yabba-I never saw Yabbashael today. Was I meant to?"

"Yes, remember?, I even told you to let me know when he arrived?, Yabbashael. You didn't see him?"

 _"Goodnight room. Goodnight moon. Goodnight cow jumping over the room. Goodnight light. And the red balloon._ No I didn't, but now I will ensure I see him tomorrow."

Lucifer pursed his lips and nodded, taking a mental note to speak to the young angel tomorrow as well, perhaps he hadn't been clear enough when he'd said to go to see the Healer. He rocked Sandalphon gently, tucking the blanket around him as Michael leaned forward to stoke the fire, at the fledglings shiver. Sandy nuzzled into his chest and his thumb slowly made its way to his mouth.

"Yes thank you brother."

They were most certainly going to have words.


End file.
